disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Hallowishes
Special Halloween fireworks shows take place at many of the Disney Parks and Resorts. The fireworks on Halloween comes from the British tradition of bonfires to "scare off bad spirits", which are usually held on Guy Fawlkes Day (November 5th) as well as the city of Derry, Ireland where an annual fireworks show takes place as part of the annual festivities. The following are a sample of said shows. Happy Hallowishes Happy HalloWishes: A Grim Grinning Ghosts Spooktacular in the Sky is a fireworks show that takes place during "Mickey's Halloween Party" at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom theme park. The show is loosely based on the popular Haunted Mansion attraction and includes vocal appearances by Disney Villains. History During the first few years of the Halloween Party, the evening's fireworks show was the original Fantasy in the Sky show, with the addition of a Halloween-themed finale. HalloWishes was created by Disney's Creative Entertainment division specifically for the event, first premiering in 2005. Its development was supervised by Steven Davison and designer Eric Tucker, who also designed Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams, Holiday Wishes, Remember... and IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth. The music has a predominantly electronic/rock/pop instrumentation with much symphonic arrangements, and was arranged by Mark Hammond and David Hamilton. Plot The premise of HalloWishes is that the residents of the Haunted Mansion, led by the mansion's "Ghost Host," are preparing for a celebration of Halloween. The 999 happy haunts, called by Madame Leota, are the first to arrive as the opening lines of "Grim Grinning Ghosts" are played, followed by a pop band version. After the Ghost Host welcomes guests, the mood is set with "This is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Then the guests are serenaded with the spirits' special brand of karaoke (which the script calls "scary-oke music; just a few tombs tunes we've 'dug up' for the occasion") in a medley of Disney's spookiest music. Later, some of Disney's most infamous villains join in, starting with Ursula from The Little Mermaid "plopping in" on the party and adding her own musical mix to the festivities. Jafar from Aladdin and Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas soon follow, and (until 2008) arriving last but far from the least is Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, showing us how Halloween should really be celebrated. The party ends with the "scream-along" grand finale. Soundtrack The musical soundtrack of the show is Halloween-themed, and is in many cases the music of villains from various Disney films. * "Grim Grinning Ghosts" (from the Haunted Mansion attraction) (Buddy Baker / X Atencio) * "This Is Halloween" (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Danny Elfman) * "A Little Night Music Scary-oke" Medley: ** "Poor Unfortunate Souls" (from The Little Mermaid) (Alan Menken / Howard Ashman) ** "Cruella DeVil" (from One Hundred and One Dalmatians and its 1996 live-action remake) (Mel Leven) **"Never Smile at a Crocodile" (from Peter Pan) (Frank Churchill / Jack Lawrence)†''' ** "The Elegant Captain Hook" (from Peter Pan) (Sammy Cahn)†''' ** "The Skeleton Dance" (from the Silly Symphonies short, The Skeleton Dance) (Edvard Grieg, adapted by Carl Stalling)†''' ** "Trust In Me" (from The Jungle Book) (The Sherman Brothers) mixed in with "AEIOU" (from Alice in Wonderland) (Oliver Wallace / Ted Sears) ** "Heffalumps and Woozles" (from Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day) (The Sherman Brothers) ** "Pink Elephants On Parade" (from Dumbo) (Wallace / Ned Washington) ** "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" (from The Three Little Pigs) (Churchill) * Ursula's Spellbound Medley: ** Reprise of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" ** "Be Prepared" (from The Lion King) (Sir Elton John / Tim Rice) ** "Court of Miracles" (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Menken)× *Jafar and Oogie Boogie's Medley: ** "Arabian Nights" (from Aladdin) (Menken)× **"Oogie Boogie's Song" (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Elfman) *Maleficent's Visit:†''' **"Night on Bald Mountain" (from Fantasia; voice-over by Maleficent) (Modest Mussorgsky)× **"Hellfire" (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Menken)× * Reprise of "This Is Halloween" and "Grim Grinning Ghosts" in a "Scream-Along" medley finale * "I Put a Spell on You" (from Hocus Pocus) (Screamin' Jay Hawkins; plays as the exit music for the show sung by Sonique.) × — Instrumental version is played. † - Was cut in 2008. Parts of the soundtrack, which are available on an in-park CD entitled "Magic Kingdom Event Party Music", have also been used in Halloween events at Disneyland Paris Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland. Halloween Screams Halloween Screams: A Villainous Surprise in the Skies is a fireworks show that takes place during Halloween Time at the Disneyland Resort. History Like its' Disney World counterpart, the show is produced by Walt Disney Creative Entertainment, and its development was supervised by Steven Davison and designer Eric Tucker. This display was held nightly in 2009, during Disneyland’s Halloween Time Celebration. It is a Halloween-themed fireworks display, containing music and villains from many Disney animated features. The show is similar to that of Walt Disney World's HalloWishes and uses portions of the show's audio. The Anaheim version differs in that it is hosted by Jack Skellington from Tim Burton’s The Nightmare Before Christmas]]. The show ran from September 25, 2009 to November 1, 2009 (the duration of Halloween Time at the Disneyland Resort) and now runs exclusively for Mickey's Halloween Party. Remember... Dreams Come True is played during normal Halloween nights for weekend shows. Show summary The show opens with the overture from The Nightmare Before Christmas, an instrumental medley of songs from the film including "What`s This?" and "Making Christmas". Zero (Jack Skellington’s dog from the film) flies above Sleeping Beauty Castle. He is shortly joined by Jack, or rather his head (in the form of projection onto a sphere shaped balloon), located on the upper left of the castle. There are only searchlights and projections, including waterscreens at the Rivers of America Fantasmic! stage used in the show's introduction. No actual pyrotechnics are used for the first two minutes. Jack and Zero fade into the night and the first pyrotechnics are launched when "Grim Grinning Ghosts", from the Disneyland attraction the Haunted Mansion, begins to play. Projections of rising ghosts make an appearance on the castle. The music from "Grim Grinning Ghosts" changes to an upbeat pop tempo, as synchronized isobar flames (until 2010), shoot up from both sides of the castle. Then the mood is set with "This Is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Then Disney's most infamous villains begin to arrive, beginning with Ursula (from The Little Mermaid). The guests are serenaded with a montage of Disney's most spookiest music. Later, Oogie Boogie (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) soon follows, and arriving last is Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, showing guests how the holiday should really be celebrated. The party ends with Jack and Zero initiating the "scream-along" grand finale. Soundtrack * "Overture" (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Danny Elfman) * "Grim Grinning Ghosts"/"This Is Halloween" * Ursula's Spellbound Medley: ** "Poor Unfortunate Souls" ** "Cruella DeVil" ** "Never Smile at a Crocodile" ** "The Elegant Captain Hook" ** "The Skeleton Dance" ** "Trust In Me" mixed in with "AEIOU" ** "Heffalumps and Woozles" ** "Pink Elephants on Parade" ** "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" * Oogie Boogie's Visit: **"Oogie Boogie's Song" *Maleficent's Visit: **"Night on Bald Mountain" **"Hellfire" * Reprise of "This is Halloween" and "Grim Grinning Ghosts" in a "Scream-Along" medley finale * "I Put a Spell on You" (exit music) Disney's Nightmare in the Sky Nightmare in the Sky is a fireworks show that took place during Disney's Haunted Halloween at Hong Kong Disneyland since 2010. History The show is hosted by Maleficent from the 1959 Disney classic Sleeping Beauty. Show soundtrack * "Grim Grinning Ghosts" * Maleficent's Visit: ** "This Is Halloween" * "A Little Night Music Scary-oke" Medley ** "The Elegant Captain Hook" ** "The Skeleton Dance" ** "Poor Unfortunate Souls" ** "Court of Miracles" ** "Arabian Nights" * Maleficent's Power-Up: ** "Night on Bald Mountain" ** "Hellfire" * "Halloween Scream-Along" and "Grim Grinning Ghosts (reprise)" in a "Scream-Along" medley finale Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Halloween productions